


meeting the family

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gryfindor reader, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, litteraly just meeting the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Reader is meeting the twins family for the first time. How are they going to react to her?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 92





	meeting the family

“Oh God, I can´t do it guys.”, you were sitting in the Hogwarts dining hall amidst all your friends discussing the plans for the summer.  
Your boyfriends had invited you to stay with them and their family for a week. You were happy they asked and immediately said yes. What you didn´t think about was the fact, that that meant you would meet Molly, Arthur and the older siblings for the first time. The Twins and you haven´t been together for long and a lot of people used your relationship as a source to make fun of you. You never cared for them and Ginny and Ron were really sweet to you ever since you first started hanging out with their brothers. Fred and George loved you so much, obviously and you loved them back even more.  
“What can you not do?”, you heard two voices from behind you ask in unison. As they greeted you with a kiss on each cheek.  
“Your Parents. What if they don´t like me? Or even worse what if they hate me? You have seen how people reacted so far to a girl with two boyfriends… Oh no.”, you let your head sink into your hands.

You felt an arm snake around your shoulder as Fred gave you a kiss on the top of your head, then when you looked up on your forehead followed by one on the tip of your nose. He never failed to cheer you up, you thought as you giggled. They both did.  
“It´ll be alright trust me. Mum and Dad will love you for sure and who cares about the others.”, George said in a calming voice.  
“Hey!”, you heard the youngest Weasley protest.  
“ I bet mum is already knitting you a sweater.”, said Fred.  
“ I don´t know… but I better should get going. My suitcase still need to get packed.”, giving your boyfriends a good bye kiss and waving at your friends you made your way to the dorm room.  
It would only be a couple more hours until the train would take you to your partners place.

On the train ride you sat with the twins and one of their friends. Just watching them joke around and knowing you wouldn´t have to see the school for a couple weeks made you instantly relax. Closing your eyes, you leant on the window and before you realized it you drifted of to a light sleep.  
Way too soon someone shook you awake. Opening your eyes a smiling Fred came into your vision.  
“Hey, love. You are still in your uniform so I thought I´d wake you up so you can change.”  
Rubbing your eyes you thanked him, grabbed one of your bags and went to the toilet to change. The rest of the time flew by way too fast and sooner than you anticipated you arrived at Kings Cross.  
When you left the Hogwarts express your hands already started jittering and when you saw the rather short, red-haired woman running towards you, hugging Ginny you felt like you were about to faint. Taking Georges hand and holding it tight you braced yourself for anything that possibly could or couldn´t happen.

“Fred! George!”, she had a wide smile on her face as she hugged her sons. Taking a step back while she did so the nervousness rose in you. “And you must be (Y/N).”  
“That´s right, Mrs. Weasley. It´s so nice to finally meet you.”, you held out your hand.  
“Oh dear, just call me Molly.”, she said as she hugged you. “Now come on everyone. Let’s get home.”  
Arriving at the burrow the first thing everyone did was getting their stuff to their rooms. As your bags were being mostly carried by the twins you had enough time to get to know the house until the rest of the family got home from work. Which happened faster than you expected. The first ones to come home were Arthur and Percy as you could see on the kitchen clock, while talking to Molly and helping her preparing dinner. Shortly after them Bill arrived too and everybody sat down at the table to eat and converse. It was nicer than you thought it out to be. Everyone was very welcoming and you felt so at home already. After dinner you all sat down in the living room, except for Percy who excused himself directly after he finished eating, to talk some more.

“Sooo?”, Molly asked as she pointed at you and her chaotic sons. “How did this all happen?”  
You knew what she meant and immediately started telling your story.  
“Well it´s really not that much of a story. I… I just decided I needed to be friends with them someday like last year and then after a couple of months it happened what had to happen. I noticed I developed feelings for Fred.”, you looked at the older twin lovingly, leaning into his shoulder. “And one month after that I found out that George had feelings for me too so I talked to Fred about getting him in on the relationship. Well and now we are just happy.”  
You spend a long time talking to Molly and Arthur. Even Bill and Ginny stayed too take part in the conversation.  
When you finally got to bed you cuddled up to the two boys you loved the most in the world and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The week with the Weasley family went by way too fast for your liking so when you left to go back to your parents you had to promise Molly you´d visit again as soon as possible. Happily you did and also promised to write a letter as soon as you got back to London and to stay in contact.

Once your 6th year started and you settled down in the Hogwarts express your boyfriends finally back by your side, even before telling you about all the jokes and tricks they pulled, they told you. “I don´t know what you did, but Mum absolutely loved you. They all love you.”  
That moment you could finally relax. No matter what would happen the following year would bring, you had your boyfriends and their whole family to help you if there was any trouble.


End file.
